


Nothing Like The Sun

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [20]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bookstores, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Epic Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Together, Gwilym Lee Is a Sweetheart, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rami Malek is a wonderful man, Short One Shot, Stand Alone, Stargazing, Sweet, Travel, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: Rami means so much to Gwil, and Gwil means just as much to Rami. It is amazing to see each other after a while apart, and amazing also is quality time --with ice cream and books and stargazing.(Or, Rami and Gwil meet up and go around on an outing together. Takes place later chronologically in time, can be read standalone)
Relationships: Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek, Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek
Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nothing Like The Sun

Rami is so very happy to see Gwil. 

It has been a while since last they saw each other in person, but they talk often-- Gwilym is into Skyping and calling even when he cannot visit Rami, and it is always so wonderful to hear his voice.

But upon seeing him this day, here and now, Rami really wants to do something for Gwil. He is so overjoyed to be here, and wants to show Gwilym an absolutely astounding time, one as wonderful as he is.

So he takes Gwil to all the interesting little bookshops and other stores that he can find, and smiles softly as Gwilym gets so excited-- ("Did you know that Elizabethan tailors had to be adept at sewing ripped-out linings back into waistcoats because people had to rip the lining free in order to give it a good wash? I didn't either, but it says so in this absolutely brilliant book!") His eyes are alight with so much passion and excitement that Rami's heart thumps. Goodness, he loves seeing Gwilym look like that.

They go for ice cream after strolling through the shops, sharing their flavours with one another as they walk outdoors into the dark, away from man-made lights; ensuring they go far enough to really truly see the stars. And under the night sky, Rami tells Gwil that his eyes sparkle like the stars above. 

But of course Rami has big beautiful eyes like the moon, and that's what Gwilym tells him. 

They are staring at each other and neither one knows who moves first, but suddenly Gwil is cupping Rami's face in his long hands for a kiss as Rami holds onto the collar of Gwil's jacket. He is on tiptoe as Gwilym dips his face down.

Both are gasping as they kiss, lips pressing and moving together. They've been looking at one another for so long, this is a culmination of such magnitude, of immense feeling so strong that neither one feels able to relinquish the other. Rami is trembling so hard he does not realise that Gwil is too.

They truly become lost in each other's eyes.

Rami doesn't find himself again until he feels something damp drip onto his cheek and opens his eyes to see Gwil's shut, tears dripping from them, and then he gasps, moving backwards and blinking, saying so softly "Oh, I'm sorry, Rami, I--"

"Sssh," Rami reaches out to him and wipes the tears from Gwil's sharp cheekbones with his thumbs. "You're feeling, Gwilym. And it's all right."

Gwilym gives him a wobbly, embarrassed smile. "I... Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Whew, good." Gwil relaxes as he sniffs. "Because those were tears of such immense happiness, I swear."

Rami wipes away the rest of the tears and kisses Gwilym on each cheek, softly, gently. Gwil squeezes his eyes shut, hands gripping Rami's wrists as he groans, so overwhelmed by feeling, by Rami in all of his goodness. 

They lean their foreheads together as Rami cups Gwil’s cheeks with his hands and Gwil holds on. "I love you," he whispers to Rami as their breath mingles whilst their foreheads meet. 

Rami's gaze is so sweet and clear and gentle as he replies "And I love you, Gwil. So much." 

Gwil chokes, feeling a beautiful ache in his chest, acute and painful, but in a good way, somehow; he holds Rami even tighter as he manages to whisper "God, I'm so glad. I feel so lucky--so privileged--to have you in my life, Rami Malek."

Rami doesn't verbalise anything, but his eyes say it all. How incredibly fond he is of Gwil, and what a blessing it is to know him as well. He is unspeakably glad that they could spend this so very wonderful evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> I was asked to write about the Gwil and Rami friendship and this happened. I adore the pair of them, though I didn't realise just how much I liked them together romantically until writing this! I hope you like it.
> 
> I want to stress that this piece is purely hypothetical, I know both Rami and Gwilym have significant others. This is not meant to disrespect reality in any way. 
> 
> Thank you to Rami and Gwilym for being so sweet, and thanks to the person who requested I write about their friendship, as well as to my own dear friend who spitballed with me on titles and helped with words :)
> 
> The title is from Shakespeare's Sonnet 130, which begins "My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun...," Which is accurate to this piece because Gwil says Rami's eyes are like the moon
> 
> *The book (and information within) that Gwil references about Elizabethan England is a real one, entitled _The Time Traveller's Guide To Elizabethan England _by Ian Mortimer. I have heard that Gwilym loves Shakespeare, as do I, and that is from whence my inclusion of this stems.__
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


End file.
